1. Field of the Invention
This present disclosure relates to the speech processing technology, more specifically, to a microphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the mobile terminal and other electronic products, people ask for the better voice communication technology and hope that the electronic products obtains better acoustic performance. However, the present technical microphone initiates to work when power is supplied, which will consume the unnecessary power in an idle state and will be helpless for the energy saving of the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, for most of the mobile terminal, the present way of transforming the standby mode into the operating mode is normally waked up by the key input or screen touch, which result in the non-ideal interaction between the user and mobile terminal.